


Mexico

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what Demi's vacation in Mexico is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico

She's in a cute beach house that was probably really secluded and really expensive, because she wants privacy but she wants it to be really close to the water too.

It's probably somebody's summer home and they're renting it, so it's homey and comfortable and it's got cliche little beach decorations all over the place; glass tables with sand and seashells in them, little fish engraved in the doorways, all of it.

The weather is really mild- the sun is down so it's not hot anymore, but it's still warm, just a little bit humid. They're close enough to the water that they can feel the breeze from the ocean when they're standing out on the balcony. Demi's in her room, because each of the girls has their own. Demi was sunburned yesterday, but they all spent the entire day at the beach today anyway, because it's just sunburn and this is vacation and they're in Mexico, so.

They've all taken showers, and Demi doesn't notice until she steps out of the water that her sunburn is <i>really</i> bad. She pulls some baggy sweatpants on but her back is so badly burned that she can't wear a t-shirt comfortably, she just painfully pulls a sports bra over her head and collapses face down onto her bed. She stays there for almost thirty minutes straight, legs splayed about her and taking up the entire bed. She's got her arms out in front of her, holding her phone in front of her face, and she's playing Collapse Blast, a game that Chelle introduced to her, that she and Marissa had quickly become addicted to.

She said goodnight to Chelle almost an hour earlier, so when she taps twitter to see Chelle tweeting again, she has to say something. Chelle pokes fun at her; mocking her for not being able to move off of the bed. Demi laughs to herself and suggests they watch a movie- Chelle would have to come downstairs to her room, because she sure as hell isn't moving.

Chelle vows to be down soon, calls her 'snuggle bunny'. Demi yells to Marissa who is in the room next door, and only half as burned as Demi. She makes her way into Demi's room and props herself onto the corner of Demi's bed, wincing at the sting of her shirt on her sunburned back.

Demi's still laying in the position she was in an hour ago. It takes a lot of convincing, but she finally flips herself over, leaning back slowly (and painfully) into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

She tries to get comfortable in as few movements as possible, knowing that once she settles, she won't be moving again for a while. She's in light gray sweatpants and a turquoise sports bra that makes her look tanned rather than like a lobster. Her face is sunkissed and she looks like she has a permanent blush on her cheeks. Her hair, still wet from her shower, is piled on top of her head in a haphazard bun.

Her hair is still sporting the vague feeling of sand that won't fully leave until she leaves the beach anyway. She's red and her skin is hotter to the touch than it should ever be, her face is flushed and she can't move from her current position.

But outside it's a solid 80 degrees with a breeze that makes it feel like it's 70. She can hear waves crashing in the far distance and the silence of the beach house is the best part- she hasn't gotten any calls, she hasn't done a single work-related thing since she landed.

She has no obligations, no worries, no inner conflicts or turmoils. She smiles as she takes everything around her in; because she's truly happy.


End file.
